deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Flash VS Quicksilver
Flash VS Quicksilver is the 61st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring The Flash from DC Comics and Quicksilver from Marvel Comics in a battle between comic book speedsters. The Flash was voiced by Anthony Bowling and Quicksilver was voiced by Edwyn Tiong. Description DC and Marvel clash in a death race, and only one speedster will survive! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: A long, long time ago, mankind began to walk. Wiz: And then, we ran. And ever since that moment, we've been pushing speed to its very limit. Or in this case, past the point of absurdity. Boomstick: The Flash, DC Comics' scarlet speedster. Wiz: And Quicksilver, Marvel's fast-talking Avenger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. The Flash (*Cues: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Hell of a Messenger*) Wiz: From Wonder Woman to Superman, there's no shortage of DC heroes capable of achieving superhuman feats. But only one is truly synonymous with speed itself. Boomstick: The Flash. Ahhh! Wiz: But, before he became the Flash, he was only known as Barry Allen. (*Cues: A Darker Past - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox*) Boomstick: Like many superheroes, Barry's lacking in the whole "living parent" department. Wiz: One day after returning home, he discovered his mother had been murdered, and his father had been wrongly convicted of the crime. Boomstick: Knowing dad was innocent, Barry vowed to clear him of the crime and became... a forensic scientist for the Central City Police. (*Cues: A Lot Happened That Night - The Flash*) Boomstick: Buuut dear old dad died before Barry could set him free. Wiz: Wracked with grief, this only strengthened Barry's resolve to find his mother's real killer. Boomstick: And on one fateful night, when he was doing some... sciency stuff, he got struck by lightning! And then fell into some chemicals. Wiz: Now, normally, this would be incredibly fatal. But since this is comic books, Allen was imbued with the power to move his body at incredible speeds and became the Flash! (*Cues: The Mission of a Soldier - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox*) Boomstick: Ahhh! You're probably thinking "Okay, cool, he's like, fast enough to run across water now," but there's a whole slew of other benefits that come with his new power. Like accelerated healing, enhanced strength, the ability to absorb kinetic energy from others, a brain that works faster than a supercomputer, and the ability to throw lightning. Wiz: To do any of this, Flash draws his power from the Speed Force. An extra dimensional energy source, which, when synced with a living being's bio-electric field, amplifies and distorts their perception and placement in individual time versus time outside their own field. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Uh, in layman's terms, it's kinda like the Force in Star Wars, but instead of Jedi tapping into it's powers, it's comic book speedsters. Boomstick: I see... (*Cues: The Flash - Called Some Friends For Help*) Wiz: Think of it as it's own dimension, that the Flash can use as a power source, and also enter on his own whim. Plus, it's pretty handy for getting the Flash out of jams when an author writes him into a corner. Boomstick: Sure... Also, while other speedsters like Max Mercury and Wally West use the Speed Force, Barry is actually the one who generates it! And boy, can he do some ridiculous stuff. Wiz: When push comes to shove, he can easily break the speed of light, over 670 million miles per hour. Boomstick: He once rescued everyone from a collapsing apartment building, then used the public library to learn everything he needed to rebuild the whole place, and then he did it, all before the cops showed up! Oh, and he can run on clouds. Wiz: Apparently, he does this by vibrating his feet in such a way that the ice crystals within the clouds are collected underneath him to provide footholds, which is an affront to science! Boomstick: Speed Force, Wiz. Wiz: Anyway, his brain is fast enough to perceive events in less then an attosecond, he once called the Justice League supercomputer slow, which, by the way, processes at one hundred thousand trillion calculations per second. (*Cues: Justice League - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox*) Boomstick: The Speed Force also absorbs damage like a shield, because at this point, what can't it do? Make waffles? Probably. He was once blown up by enough grenades to send him flying into a tree, breaking it in half. Wiz: To snap a tree like that requires at least 70,000 pounds of force. Boomstick: Ouch, but he was up and running around in no time, thanks to Speed Force healing. Wiz; Right, like the time he got stabbed through the leg, but minutes later, stood up and ran fast enough to outrace a nuclear blast, and break the time barrier, yes, I said "time barrier". Boomstick: Did you ever hear the phrase, "New 52"? Like, where DC rebooted it's whole universe and everyone's backstories? Yeah, Flash...Flash did that. All of it.Batman's dad told him to. Wiz: You'd think time travel would be an awesome skill to have, but not really in Flash's case. While well intentioned, his hot headed time-hopping adventures usually end up making things worse. Boomstick: Like when he tried to save his mom's life, and ended up ruining the entire universe instead! Professor Zoom: Break the sound barrier and there's a sonic boom. You broke the time barrier, Flash, time boom. Ripples of distortion radiated out through that point of impact, shifting everything just a tiny bit, but enough. Wiz: Also, it is possible for others to disrupt Flash's connection to the Speed Force, making him lose his abilities. Boomstick: But with fast healing, time travel, extra-dimensional power, he's done a lot for a guy who can run really fast. Barry Allen uses his ring to change into the Flash. Quicksilver (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Magneto*) Boomstick: An amazing man once said, "To achieve great things, one must sacrifice stability and push one's limit past sanity." And few people embody those words better than Quicksilver. Wiz: Wait, who said that quote? Boomstick: I did, last week, when I got my sweet new dune buggy and jumped that lake! Wiz: No, you just said "hold my beer", and drove it straight into the water. Boomstick: Wiz, come on, stay on topic, Quicksilver goes fast! Wiz: Uh... Yeah, that's true, and I guess your fake quote kind of applies, because Quicksilver's life has been anything but stable. I mean, his origin story is absolutely insanely convoluted. I guess that's what happens when competing movie studios both inadvertently own the rights to the same character. Boomstick: Yeah, don't worry, I got it. Basically, Quicksilver and his twin sister the Scarlet Witch were born Pietro and Wanda to a pair of gypsies named Django and Marya Maximoff. But as babies, they were kidnapped by a guy they call the High Evolutionary. He experimented on the two children, and then returned them to their parents, only now they had super cool powers! But Pietro and Wanda were later tricked into believing that they were the mutant children of Magneto, abandoned by their mother and handed off to gypsies by a cow lady midwife. Wiz: What the hell!? Boomstick: Y'know, it doesn't even matter. They're the kids of gypsies, and they have super cool powers. Wiz: Well, with all the instability in his personal life, it's no wonder Pietro Maximoff has been known to bounce from alliance to alliance, like when Magneto saved him from an angry mob, he joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, where Magneto gave him his sleek costume, and his new name: Quicksilver. (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Main Theme*) Boomstick: But, when Magneto got his ass kicked, Quicksilver joined the Avengers, because what's loyalty when you can't even keep track of who your dad is? I wish I at least knew WHERE my dad was, though. Wiz: Probably as far away as possible... ahem, well, one benefit in all this hopping back and forth across the line in the sand, is that Quicksilver's had training and experience from both sides of the spectrum, from the likes of Captain America to Mastermind. Boomstick: But really, when you're fast enough to disappear in the blink of an eye, who wouldn't want you on their team? After all, Quicksilver is all about speed. He can heal fast, think fast, learn fast, and of course, run around really freaking fast. Wiz: He can run around an opponent so fast, he forms a tornado, sucking away the oxygen and suffocating them. Boomstick: He can easily run on water, and maintain speeds of more than 700 miles per hour, for extremely long periods of time. And if things are looking serious, he can crank it up even further, and become fast enough to outrun a radio wave. Wiz: Radio waves are a kind of electromagnetic radiation, and thus, travel the same speed as light. Meaning, Quicksilver can run well over 670 million miles per hour. Boomstick: Much like Wiz seeing himself in the mirror every morning, Quicksilver has survived some pretty terrifying things. Wiz: Yeah- hey! He has taken a hit from some of Marvel's strongest heroes, including Hercules, the god of strength himself. Boomstick: He doesn't even flinch at the destructive shockwaves made by his own speed, and one time, he ran up a mountain so fast, he accidentally launched himself into an airplane, and fell 39,000 feet down into the ocean. And survived! Man, that's crazy to think about. (*Cues: X-Men: Days of Future Past - Welcome Back*) Wiz: Speaking of thinking, his brain can process and retain information so quickly, that he memorized Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" by ear, and could play it himself, in just about a minute. A feat which takes an average person YEARS to perfect! Boomstick: Despite having a taste for calming and refined music, he's incredibly impatient, and has been known to lash out in anger and annoyance. Wiz: Why does that sound familiar? Boomstick: You shut your mouth before I shut it for you! Wiz: I rest my case... Quicksilver also has a tendency to run headfirst into danger without thinking things through. Boomstick: Rest your case? I'll rest your case! Wiz: Alright, just don't trip on that- Boomstick trips on something and falls hard. Boomstick: *Groaning* I hurt my balls... just finish the rundown! Wiz: *Chuckles* Well, despite his brashness, Quicksilver is a tragedy hardened speed-freak, who I wouldn't cross for even a second. Quicksilver sees a creature. Quicksilver: Oh, I get it, you're supposed to stop me. Well go ahead, try it. The creature swipes at him, he dodges and zips around it, punching multiple times but it falls. Quicksilver: Next time, try a little harder. Death Battle Somewhere in New York City, civilians watch in rapt attention at the scene of a burning building. (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - The Mission*) A cop car arrives, running a civilian down in the process, and Captain America steps out. A young girl is high up on the building, struggling to breathe. Captain America: Please stay calm, miss! I'm coming up there! The girl loses her footing and falls. Captain America: No! As she falls, time slows down and eventually stops. (*Cues: The Flash - Fastest Man Alive*) The Flash and Quicksilver arrive on the scene at the same time, both ready to be the hero. Both: I got her! Quicksilver: Wait, who the hell are you? You trying to steal my spotlight? Flash: Uh, seriously? Have you been living under a rock? I'm the Flash. All star hero? Fastest man alive? Quicksilver: Fastest? Bullshit, that's me. Let's race to Japan! Flash looks up, and to him, the girl is falling incredibly slowly. Flash: Well, what the heck? I've got time. Quicksilver: Ok, on the count of three. Three! (*Cues: The Flash - Catch Me if You Can*) Quicksilver cheats and runs off ahead of Flash. Flash: Hey! Barry runs as he soon catches up to Pietro and runs alongside him. Flash: Hey hey hey! Cheap trick pal! Quicksilver: I got another one for you! Quicksilver punches Flash, knocking him off course. Flash: So that's how we're gonna do this, huh? He catches up with Quicksilver and runs alongside him again. FIGHT! (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Super Skrull*) Barry and Pietro race across NYC and up a building. They jump off and trade blows in midair until Quicksilver catches one of Flash's punches as he shifts behind the Scarlet Speedster and kicks him away. Quicksilver: Catch ya later! Quicksilver lands in Central Park and keeps running for Japan. Quicksilver: Hmph, what a loser! The Flash suddenly appears amid some trees, then hops back into the race. Flash: Hey man! Did you miss me? The two race across the United States, eventually ending up on a California beach. Quicksilver takes the initiative and gives Flash a Polish hammer, flooring him. Quicksilver: Too slow! Pietro then starts running around Barry, causing a whirlwind that sucks him up, then pummels the helpless Flash in midair. (*Cues: Joker's Gang Fight - Justice League: Unlimited*)/( SA version: *Cues: Captain America Civil War - Cap's Promise*) Quicksilver: How's it feel to lose, chump? Flash dodges his last attack. Flash: Let's turn this around! Flash spins in the opposite direction, reversing (and reddening) the whirlwind so that it overtakes Quicksilver. Quicksilver: Agh! What? Flash knocks his foe out of the cyclone. With both heroes airborne, Flash notices an incoming flock of birds. Flash: Aw crap... Barry spins his arms to create a vortex and blow Pietro into the flock... Quicksilver: Ahh! God damn it! ....and then uses the birds as a platform to dropkick the erstwhile mutant into the water. Flash races on the water, and Quicksilver recovers and catches up. Quicksilver: All right Flash, so you're fast! But I'm stronger and smarter! Flash: Prove it, tough guy! They briefly trade blows again. Flash: Ok, this is getting dumb. Barry speeds ahead... Quicksilver: ...Flash? ...and the scene changes to a white void, frozen in time. Quicksilver: The hell? What's going on? (*Cues: The Flash - I Have To Try*) Flash: You're in the Speed Force. MY Speed Force. I'm sure you feel it, the raw energy coursing all around you. This is the source of my power. And here, I AM KING! The Flash, now supercharged, clobbers Quicksilver at super speed. He then charges up a lightning bolt and tosses it at his opponent, knocking him out of the Speed Force and back into real world. Quicksilver flies for miles, screaming all the way, until he is impaled on a sword-wielding statue in Japan. Flash arrives and surveys the corpse. Flash: Eww... Well, at least you beat me here! Bye! He runs off. KO! Flash runs back to New York to rescue the girl while Quicksilver's corpse is visited by a solemn Magneto. Results (*Cues: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Hell of a Messenger again*) Boomstick: Flash Fact, sharp things hurt. Wiz: As fast is Quicksilver is, the Flash is just... MUCH, MUCH faster. Boomstick: Quicksilver clearing the speed of light is great and all, but the Flash has gone ten times that. Wiz: Which would put him at more than 6 billion miles per hour! Boomstick: Plus, Barry can pull people into the Speed Force and fight them there, giving him a homefield advantage. Wiz: In addition, the Flash's brain can process events in less than an attosecond, and in case you're wondering, 12 attoseconds is the shortest amount of time humanity has ever been able to measure. This means that while Quicksilver's Beethoven feat proved he could think over 500 thousand times faster than an ordinary person, the Flash can think many trillion times faster. He had plenty of time to predict every perceivable action Quicksilver may have taken. Boomstick: Quicksilver had the upper hand in formal combat training, but when you're fighting someone who can move, think, and act WAY faster than you, there's not really much you can do. You could say this battle was over... in a Flash! Wiz: ...The winner is The Flash. Trivia * The connection between Flash and Quicksilver is that both are believed to be among the fastest characters in all of fiction, and members of famous superhero teams. ** Flash and Quicksilver have fought two times in official comics prior to the episode. The first was in DC vs. Marvel and the second was in JLA/Avengers. Flash won the first fight with his superior speed, while both were on an even playing field in the second story. However, both of these crossovers featured the Wally West Flash, not Barry Allen. *This is the second episode to show a map of where the fighters are currently fighting. The first was Goku VS Superman 2. *This is the third episode where the winner unintentionally killed his opponent, after He-Man VS Lion-O and Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. *This is the first episode where the version uploaded to Youtube has different music than the original episode. *This is also the first episode where multiple people collaborated for the animation as Kixx 6 had help from The Psycho Dino. *This is the seventh Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, and with the next 12 being Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Ghost Rider VS Lobo and Miles Morales VS Static. **This is the second time DC wins, after Batman VS Captain America, and with the next nine being Hulk VS Doomsday, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Miles Morales VS Static. *This is the sixth Hero VS Anti-Hero themed episode, after Ivy VS Orchid, Terminator VS RoboCop, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion and Kirby VS Majin Buu, and with the next five being Tracer VS Scout, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Ryu VS Jin, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and Aquaman VS Namor. *This is technically the shortest fight In the series as it ended before the lady that fell out of that building could hit the ground. **Given that the fight started off as a race from New York City to Japan (a distance of at least 10,849 kilometers), the longest amount of time the battle could have possibly ended was 0.03618 seconds (given that both Flash and Quicksilver can move at the speed of light), plenty of time for the winner to save the falling woman from the beginning of the battle. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Kixx6 Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Sponsorless Death Battles